You've Seen This Before
by Shade-the-destroyer
Summary: In the story. WARNING: Includes self hate and cutting.


Summary: An albino boys walks home, escapes the pain of the bullies at school.  
He is rather loud and irritating for others, but not for one.  
Everytime he looks at the albino, he could see what he's seen before.  
The loneliness of doing things by yourself. The albino insists that being alone is 'awesome.' Maybe it's not.  
Warning: May involve OCC Russia and Prussia and also self-harm, self- loathing. Yaoi.  
Alternate universe

(Gilbert's P.O.V)

I spoke to Elizabetha, loud and cheerful just like how I do it always. And then she would return a glare and look back at Roderich still not minding me but I know he is and I know that he is already annoyed based on his body movements. Elizabetha punted me off and told me to fuck off, as usual. I yawned and walked back to my seat. As usual, I'm surrounded by the noisy American, Alfred. Me and Alfred get along pretty well but he forgets about me sometimes and imagines I'm not there.

Hi, my name is Gilbert Beilsmidcht and I am awesome. I'm not. I was joking. I feel lonely that's why I talk to Elizabetha and Roderich even though I know they think of me as a burden. I talk to my younger brother, Ludwig, most of the time if I have no one to talk to. Once a group of guys asked me to eat lunch with them. Ever since that day, I've eaten lunch with them ever since. Once, one of the guys was playing around telling everyone that they were not as awesome as he is. I wasn't just going to stand by and look at him feeding his ego, when I should be stuffing mine. I used to be cool in the earlier grade until someone made a joke about me having some sort of contagious disease. Since I was a child I didn't know what to do and fought with the losers. I ended up getting to mad that I punched the guy sending him to land on the floor- head-first. He cried and the other adults were alerted. I was blamed for all of it and I had to face loneliness until a brunette from the older grade, Antonio, approached me. I thought he was going to beat me up because the guy might be connected to him or something like that.  
"Hola,"he greeted. I ignored him and kept my pace. He grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around. "Can we talk?" He said in a sweet-mannered voice.  
"Was?"I said, answering in German. "Do you want to join the soccer team?" He almost sounded like pleading. "Nein, I don't wanna join some wannabe soccer team." I said, as I brushed him off slightly. After that day, he has been bugging me about it and I was forced too. Before I even knew it, I was friends with an even older senior named Francis Bonnefoy. They eventually left me and I was left in high school while they moved to another school after their graduation.

During that time, I had a new gang. I was with a bunch of popular dudes from my class and they seem pretty nice to me until someone started dares. I was dared to kiss one of the boys in my class. I thought that nobody would see, but then everyone saw it. They set it up and I was blamed again. I was teased homosexual and gay. The guy practically accused of pleading him for sex. I mean why?  
"Hey homo, want to get your ass raped? Where were you raised? The homo-slut whore town?"  
"Yeah, you have nothing anyways."  
"You even had a contagious disease. Wait, you do have a contagious disease. Ah! You whore. You were gonna infect us when we were unconscious huh?"  
I felt like I was going to lock myself inside my room. The next day something even worst happened, a few seniors, hearing that I wanna do it, harassed me. They didn't touch me but they beat me up. They said that I looked worst than a sick trans-gender and that I shouldn't even be mother-fucking living in this world.  
They took my virginity the other day. It was hard. I couldn't mother-fucking breath. Does God hate me? I thought they said I was too ugly? I'm not ugly, I'm supposed to be awesome.  
The next day, the bullies beat me up and stole my bag.

I was crying in my fucking room when Ludwig interrupted my dismay. I tried cutting last night and it burned like hell. My body hurts from all the beatings. My ass is sore. I have a headache. I went inside the bathroom, ignoring Lutz's previous call. I got the cutter, placed the tip just above my arm and slit it down. The blood flowed and it decorated my hand with lines of pain. I loathed this feeling. I put down the blade in regret. What the hell did I just do with my freaking skin. It's all bloody now and plastered with scars that threaten to stay forever. I washed the blood off and pulled up my sleeve, baring even more shame. What did I just do to my awesome self?! What have I done?! Another sudden interruption from Ludwig halted everything though.  
"Bruder, a friend is here to see you." He said in a relieved voice, he's probably thinking that I committed suicide or something. I wiped away all the tears and hid the bruise mark on my fore-head using my bangs. I thanked Ludwig, whose face looked very concerned. I proceeded to the door afterwards. I was so shocked to see, Ivan, he was a bully too. He was practically feared by almost everyone. "Hallo... Ivan..."He smiled at me before he asked me if he could come in. Of course I didn't leave him hanging like that.  
We sat down on the sofa and he just continued staring at my so called disease eyes.  
"Um... Why are you here, Ivan?" He didn't respond with anything but a smile.  
"I just want to see your eyes." I was insulted. Did he bring his ass up here to insult me?  
"Yeah, you think they're contagious, well, they're not. So fuck off!" I exclaimed. This day couldn't probably worsen for me.  
"No. I just want to tell you a story then." He said.  
"What the mother-fucking shit Ivan, did you come here to read me a shiting baby story?" I was about to open the door to let him out when he grabbed me by the hand and I winced in pain. Ivan seemed to read my eyes and pinned me on the floor, rolling up my sleeves. His eyes opened wide, but he continued to pin me down, yet his grip loosened, allowing some pain to be spared. "Once there was this boy who loved this other boy. He tried to hide it from himself but he couldn't. Yet the ironic thing was the boy didn't love the other for his achievements but for something the other is desperately hiding, da?" He said, stopping to confirm the words to me. "The other boy was special, so special that others couldn't stand him. Once he was dared to kiss another male, and was seen by everybody. The other male couldn't stand that sight so he never looked at the boy again. Days later, he found out that his beloved is being tortured by stupid gossips and so he decided he had to stop them. The boy punched the male who previously ridiculed his beloved. They left him lonely for years and the boy who had turned into a man saw the eyes of his beloved. And somehow, they were sad and lonely. The man though, didn't have enough courage to confess his love, for he will be labeled homosexual as well, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was his beloved might be labeled homo as well. So he didn't attempt. Years later, another incident happened that ruined his beloved's life. He has been humiliated inhumanely, and so the man decided to punish the others but they only worsened it. Next week after that, the man walked down the road to his beloved's house, only to find out his denial to get out of his room, that he practically barricaded himself into. When he finally got to talk to his beloved, his beloved told him he was foolish and he felt hurt. BUT he could read the eyes of his beloved that made him know that he was hurt as well, da?" Ivan stopped the story. Ending it in such a cliff-hanger.  
He loosened his grip on me, and let me go. I sat up in a cross-sit position. "Ivan, tell me, is the man in the story you?" I asked, my eyes sparkling. "Da. It is me." He stood up and pulled me up as well. "Gilbert. I love you-"I cut him off by saying. "Ich liebe dich auch." He smiled. I smiled. My eyes were glistening like rubies. "I've seen this before." Then our lips melted against each other.  
END.  
Bonus:  
Ludwig's P.O.V  
Oh no! Bruder kissed that Russian. What am I going to do?! How am I going to sleep at night like this?!


End file.
